


Poker Face

by TheRedshirtWhoLived



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Nate is Suave AF, Porn With Plot, so is Irene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/pseuds/TheRedshirtWhoLived
Summary: Part 1: Nate has noticed how controlled and professional Detective Irene Madhavi can be. With her permission, he decides to test that control.Part 2: Irene returns the favor.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Poker Face

“-and Detective Madhavi, if Bobby Marks publishes one word that even hints at him knowing about these burglaries, I’ll want your badge on Captain Sung’s desk. Is that clear?” Mayor Friedman glares down at Irene, cheeks gone ruddy from anger.

 _You and I both know that that was Douglas’ fault, Mayor._ Irene bites back the acidic retort, instead nodding. “Understood, Mayor. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have paperwork to do.” She taps her pen against the papers spread across her desk, fighting to keep the venom of her thoughts from oozing into her smile.

“Yes, yes, get on with it!” Without a further word, Mayor Friedman stalks out of the office. The slam of the precinct’s glass doors announce his departure. 

“That was very impressive, love.” Nate steps out of the shadows to perch on the side of her desk, bending to press a soft kiss to Irene’s forehead.

Smiling, Irene lets herself relax into the warmth of Nate’s affection for a moment before pulling away. “Nate, you think just about everything I do is impressive.”

“It’s true!” Nate replies with a light laugh. “I particularly liked the part where you didn’t rip his face off after he called you a bad detective.”

The corner of Irene’s mouth twitches before her face returns to its nonchalant mask. “Nate, you and I both know that if I were to kill someone, I’d be much more subtle about it. Poison, for instance.” 

“I’m serious, Irene. You’re always so…in control when you’re on the job. So very calm. It’s practically impossible to know what you’re thinking.” 

Irene raises an eyebrow. “This coming from someone with hypersenses?” 

Nate’s little smile widens into a full-blown grin, “Oh, you’re a challenge even for me, Detective.”

Irene _knows_ that grin, and a familiar heat begins to wind its way through her. She carefully composes herself before responding. “The good sort of challenge, I hope?” 

Nate cocks his head, and suddenly, his warm brown eyes have gone half-lidded and dark, and his smile has turned into a lazy, knowing smirk. “Oh, the very best sort,” he purrs. 

The corner of Irene’s mouth kicks up. “I’m so glad you find my company stimulating.” 

Nate laughs and pushes off the desk, pointing at her as he paces around the room. “Except I know you, Irene Madhavi. I know how deeply you feel. How…passionate you can be. In fact, I adore it. So that makes me wonder…” He comes to a stop in front of Irene, spinning her chair so she faces him, placing his hands on her arms, and leaning in until she can feel the warmth of his breath wash across her skin. “How can I bring out that passion?”

Irene tangles a hand into Nate’s hair and draws him into a kiss that makes her wish she wasn’t at work. When she pulls away, she’s smiling from ear to ear. “You’re doing pretty well so far, my heart,” she whispers. “Now, my shift’s over in 45 minutes. After that, we can go back to my apartment, and I’ll show you just how…passionate I can be.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Nate answers. Then, he presses a kiss to the tip of her nose and goes back to his previous place in the corner of her office, where he stays until the end of their day. 

It's later that evening when Nate looks upon her again with the thoughtful look, one that goes beyond the simple afterglow that wraps around them, bodies still warm against each other, curled together. "I really do wonder..." he murmurs as he runs a hand through the ink-dark spill of Irene’s hair. 

“Hmm?” 

“What it would take to make you come utterly undone.”

Irene sits up, balancing herself on one forearm. “I think you just proved that you know a great many ways to make that happen, dear.” 

Nate rolls onto his side to face her. “As delightful as that is, I was thinking of a different sort of undone. I want to see what it would take to break that control of yours. How I could rile you up until you…snap.” He cups Irene’s cheek in one large hand, and she smiles softly as she leans into his touch. “I want you to _ravish me_ , love.” 

Desire hits Irene like a punch to the gut, and she runs a teasing fingertip over Nate’s leanly muscled chest, steadily making her way down his frame. “Already?” she laughs. “I’d have thought even your vampiric self needed a few seconds to rest.”

He laughs, catching her hand before it reaches its destination and pressing a soft kiss against her palm. “You’d like me to come right out and say it, wouldn’t you?”

Irene sticks her tongue out at him. “Yep!” she replies, playfulness coloring her voice with a sing-song tone. 

Nate sits fully upright, the sheets pooling around his waist, and Irene takes a moment to blatantly admire the way the evening sunlight plays over the planes of his torso. In the golden light from her window, he looks like he’s stepped off the cover of a romance novel, especially when he notices Irene’s frank appreciation and throws her a heart-stopping smile. 

“Here’s what I propose,” he explained. “I’d like to play a game. You pick a day, any day, and I’ll spend that day trying to drive you out of your mind with want. If I can get you to drag me off to some private area at the police station or the warehouse and have your wicked way with me, then I win.”

Irene grins up at him. “I like the sound of this game. So I win if I can control myself until we’re at home? What kind of stakes are we talking about here?”

Nate frowns for a moment before answering. “Besides excellent sex? How about, loser pays for drinks and pastries at Haley’s for two weeks?”

Sitting up, Irene swings a leg over Nate’s hips to straddle him, resting her forehead against his. “It’s a deal.” Then, she kisses him, and they do not speak again for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback feeds my writerly soul.


End file.
